comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-29 - Dolphins and Wet T's
Kara Zor-El flies into San Francisco in her casual clothes, although not in her secret identity. Why should she always be in costume whenever she wants to fly a bit, or be in glasses and a pony tail when she wants to be normal. Can't there be an in between? She considered going to Gotham to see if Tim was around, but nope. And Metropolis was relatively quiet. So after feeding the animals at the Fortress like Clark asked her to while he's off in space somewhere, she figured she'd head down to San Francisco and see about that Titans offer of looking around their building. She lands off by Fisherman's Wharf, relatively quiet part, her feet lightly touching the ground, then starts walking idly across town, hoping there's no disasters that need her before she gets there. Sometimes there's aquatic wildlife about. Like dolphins. And taking a cue from his progenitor, Slobo's a friend to the dolphins. He can't swim, but he can float on a bodyboard and play with the dolphins, splashing and the like. Happy Czarnian. Kara Zor-El pauses by the waterfront, peering out at the waves. "Slobo?" she says to herself, then flies out there, deciding Titans Tower can wait. She floats down to a few inches over the water. "Hey there." she says, trying to be cheerful. And forward comes a big splash her way! Followed by a laugh and the squeal of a few dolphins. "C'mon in!" Slobo shouted. "At least t'take care o'yer secret identity thingy." Kara Zor-El acks and quickly dodges the water. "Hey!" She shake her head a bit. "Um.... I'm not in my secret identity right now." She pauses. "I'm just.... not wearing the uniform." She refers to her costume as a uniform.... okay then. She flies back down to the Top Teen curiously. "What exactly are you doing anyway?" she asks as she peers at Slobo on his floaty-thingy. Slobo rubs the bottlenose of one of the dolphins, and it clicks at him. "Yeah, she's pretty, I know," he said affectionately to the dolphin. "I'm just hangin' out with dolphins, Kara. C'mon in, the water's fine. Or are you scared t'getcher shirt wet?" he joked, sticking out his tongue at her. Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "I don't speak dolphin, that's pretty neat!" She stands on top of the water. "I just... well.... Not that happy about getting these clothes wet actually. Anyway I was just thinking of visiting that Titans Tower like Nightwing offered a few days ago." "I'd say you should, but Cassie's pretty pissed," he said. "That Mr. Halfcape or Weirdo or whatever his name is keeps tryin' t'goad me," he said with a smirk. "And if yer worried about the company, don't worry. I like ya, true, but I won't do nothin' without yer permission." Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "Why's she angry?" She shakes her head. "oh I'm sure you wouldnt - you've been nothing but a perfect gentleman around me." "No I haven't. I'm no gentleman ever, but I an't a complete prick," he said. "And like I said - Mr. What's-his-face keeps goading me and I keep wantin' t'make him eat his teeth." He cleared his throat. "I ain't gonna lie, Kara... I like lookin' atcha. You gotta nice S." Kara Zor-El groans. "Oh I havent heard that line before. No, not ever." Kara Zor-El walks over on the water. "So um.... why do you want to beat Nightwing's teeth in, just because he wants you to join the Titans? I bet you'd do pretty good there. I mean... I was sorta thinking of joining myself. People my own age, not having to hide who I am... sounded sort of relaxing." "Well, fine, I'll just be blunt about it. I like checkin' out yer butt, Kara. One o'yer best features, along with yer smile." Slobo smirked. "Not Nightwing. I dunno who that is. But Mr. Somethin-or-other. Nah, he's the one that started the fight that I took part in with all the cops n' stuff and the stolen car. You should, I'm thinkin' of doin' it." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit . "Um... stick with saying the nice thing about my smile. I like you and it makes me not want to hit you. Pretty sure I don't know who you're talking about then." "Alright. Yer baby blues are cute, too," Slobo said, before trying to reach out to try to grab Kara by the ankle to pull her into the water. Why? Because he's just mischevious, dammit. "I like you too!" The girl's leg gets pulled by Slobo, but she stays put. And Slobo pulled really hard even. The girl's definitely Superman's cousin, even if she's not a Miss Perfect Pants. She watches Slobo as he yanks, trying to pull her under the water unsuccessfully. "Um..... Slobo? Why are you er...." She ohhhhs. "Seriously, I really don't want to get these clothes wet okay?" She floats up while he's tugging on her leg. "Last time I did they shrunk and got pretty tight, don't need them shrinking more." This is probably not a good reason for Slobo to not want the cute Kryptonian girl's clothes to get wet. As she rises, with Slobo still holding on, he rises too. "Damn your anti-gravity pants!" he shouted, knowing it wasn't making sense but hoping it was funny all the same. "I'd say if they get tight you can just take 'em off, but we haven't even gone on a date yet!" And then it hits him like a flower pot to the face. "Hey! Wanna go on a date sometime?" Kara Zor-El pauses and stops floating up while Slobo hangs from her leg. "You mean... like where you ask me out, we dress up, you take me out to dinner and a movie, like on TV and movies? And hilarious hijinx ensue?" Still hanging from her leg, Slobo shook his head. "Hell with dressin' up, that's always so stuffy. Sounds like somethin' some stick in the mud would do. How about I rent a motorcycle proper and we go for a long ride? Just you n' me? And we end up on a mountain and watch the stars and wait for the sun to rise?" Kara Zor-El points up. "I was in space earlier today. I've seen the stars and sun close up." She crosses her arms. "I'd like to dress up." She shakes her head. "Cmon... like a real date. Like a normal earth girl would get. Please?" "Well, uh, I don't have anything to dress with. I could take you to dinner, or a movie or somethin', but..." He frowned. "I don't like fitting into molds." Supergirl quirks an eyebrow, "Slobo, we're two aliens from extinct planets. I'm pretty sure we don't fit into molds no matter how we dress." She pouts a bit. "Pllleeeeeease?" "So why should we dress apart from however we want? I'd save the tux for a wedding." He's not budging just yet. Plus the picture is funny in his head - him all biker-punked out and her in something sheer and attractive. Kara Zor-El keeps her arms crossed. "You need to wear a tie at least. And um... nice shoes." She nods to herself. "I could arm wrestle you for it?" "My shoes're just fine!" he protests. "I ain't gettin' sucked into yer wiles so soon, Kara," he said stolidly. "You may be cute, but I got a mind o'my own!" Kara Zor-El smiles. "You're the one asking me on the date. Work with me here Slobo. Armwrestle?" she suggests again. "Nah, I've already gotcher ankle," he said with a smirk. "And it works both ways, Kara. I'll wear a tie." He's at least offering compromise. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Fine. It needs to be a nice restaurant though. Not pizza. And you have to pay this time." She pauses, thinking, her finger to her cute chin as she thinks. "Annnnd.... you need to do stuff like open the door for me and pull out the chair and stuff like that that I see on TV that normal girls get" "You get your TV if I get my music," Slobo continued to negotiate. "And nice is up to debate, includin' budget. It won't be pizza, but it ain't gonna be three hundred a plate, neither. I'll open the door an' pull out yer chair an' stuff, though. It ain't gonna be one-sided though, don't you be thinkin' it will be." Kara Zor-El nods a bit about the budget thing, and about the music, then looks confused at his last sentence. "One-sided... what?" She tilts her head. "So... I should open doors for you? I'm.... huh?" "I mean, what do I get, if I do all sorts of stuff for you? So many times I hear about guys breaking their backs for girls who just stand around n' look pretty. That's no fun." Kara Zor-El pauses. "I can kiss a guy until they pass out." she says simply. "I don't get sleepy," Slobo retorted as if on cue. Kara says, "Didnt say sleepy, did I?" "Well, I think we've got a real challenge set up, now don't we?" he replied with a grin. "That is, if you think you'd kiss a guy like me." Kara sighs a bit, "We'll see how the date goes, won't we?" "So that's a yes!" Slobo confirmed, without asking for confirmation. "Sweet!" Even the dolphins seem happy. Kara Zor-El pauses, smiling mischevously herself, arms still crossed. "By the way..." She then spins around.... very, very.... VERY fast while he's holding onto her ankle. Then suddenly comes to a jarring stop. Centrifugal force sends the Czarnian flying, skipping along the ocean like a rock. Despite his own great strength and no doubt impressive grip, there's just something... better, about Kara. Slobo sputters and sloshes, before finally sinking beneath the waves. Kara Zor-El eeps a bit and flies over to where Slobo splashed down, having actually meant to cause a little funnel of water to goose him a bit instead. She floats right above the water. "Um... slobo?" she says, peering at the water. Sure, he doesn't need to breathe. But Slobo still can't swim. As such, he sinks. Kara Zor-El doesn't actually -know- that though. "Aw crap." she says as she sees him sinking. She dives under the water after the sinking czarnian, thinking 'crap crap crap!' as she goes to grab him. He's got his arms around his chest, looking just a tad grumpy, even as she reaches down to nab him. Kara Zor-El smiles embarassedly at the grumpy czarnian. She'd make a nervous laugh if not underwater, then swims back up with Slobo, holding him by the waist, until they're both out and several feet out of the water, clothes soaking wet. "heh um.... I didnt mean that result." "Suuuure," Slobo said. He's still grumping, but the perceptive Kryptonian might deduce that its on purpose. He got even further than he was intending. Now she had her arms around him. And she was drenched. And its all her fault. Not to mention her soaking wet T-shirt is very.... clingy. She peers at Slobo curiously, having her arms wrapped around him and her firm kryptonian body right up to the lucky Czarnian. She thinks for a moment. Naah, he couldnt have done that on purpose. she thinks to herself. No one would risk drowning just to get a feel. Still not knowing czarnians don't need to breathe. She floats back to his boogie board, shaking her wet hair a bit. Slobo is wily enough to get a hug out of the Kryptonian, and did he just steal a kiss to her cheek as she shook her hair? The world may never know. But he clings to his boogie board all the same. "Sorry 'bout that. I can't swim. So I sink. But I don't hafta breathe. However, its no fun if I just kinda hang out at the bottom and have to hop back to shore underwater..." He smirked up at her. Kara Zor-El looks like she was just in a wet T-shirt contest, and feels a bit too guilty to mind that he stole a kiss from her. She's a bit relieved about him not having to breathe though. That means she didnt risk his life. She floats back down to him, kneeling on the water. "Okay... Friday night then? Meet at that outlook overlooking Titans Tower? Sound good?" "Sounds good to me," he said with a smile. "By the way, Kara?" he said softly. "Wear a bra next time, or it won't be your baby blues I'll stare at." Kara Zor-El widens her eyes, then puts her hands up over her chest, which the wet T-shirt's probably not doing the same job of concealing as it was before. "Okaygottagobye!" And she flies up, up, and away.